


The Luck We Got

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [157]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Anniversaries, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Following on from Day 12: </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>Ian and Mickey look back on the day they met, on the three year anniversary of their first date.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck We Got

“Am I supposed to be impressed that you remembered?” Ian said with a grin as Mickey reminded him of what day it was.

“Fuck yes you are asshole,” he said. “Three years ago I didn’t even know your pale skinny ass and now I’m doing all kinds of dirty stuff to it.”

Ian laughed, grabbing him roughly by the waist. “Oh is that so?”

“Three years, so yeah, why the fuck not?” he said with a flick of an eyebrow as he pulled him in closer.

“Ian!” Yev yelled as he came running into the room to wrap his arms around his legs.

Mickey huffed out a sigh and stepped back so that Ian could pick the five year old up off the floor and into a big bear hug.

“ _That’s_ why the fuck not,” he mumbled.

“Hey little man!” Ian said with a big grin.

“What did dad tell you about interruptin’ his conversations?” Mickey said, folding his arms as Yev giggled and turned in Ian’s arms.

He gave a big shrug and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t get cheeky with me,” he said. “Didn’t I tell you it’s rude to interrupt?”

“No,” he said with a grin.

“Sorry, couldn’t get his mom to take him,” Mickey shrugged.

“Are you kidding? You mean we get the _whole_ weekend together?” he said, tickling Yev’s side and just smiling over at Mickey. “You think I mind? Come on, we’ll have fun, maybe get some take out.”

Mickey’s lips twitched into a smile. “Thought you might want to eat out, given the occasion and all.”

Ian’s eyes widened and he shook his head a little.

“Why don’t you go get that stuff you drew for Ian, huh?” Mickey said and Ian put Yev on the ground, his little legs running before his feet even made impact.

In a flash he was off, running into his bedroom.

“Did you really just make that joke in front of your _son_?” Ian asked.

“He’s too young to know what I meant, besides, it worked on me on that first date didn’t it?”

“If I remember our second date then yes, yes it did,” he said. “You know you’re not supposed to put out that hard on a second date Mick.”

Mickey put up his middle finger. “Oh come on, you were practically begging for it.”

“Oh was I?”

“That’s the way I remember it,” Mickey said.

“That how you remember it on the nights I'm _not_ here?” he smirked and Yev came running back in with a handful of pictures.

“He spent _all_ day drawin’ those,” Mickey said as Ian crouched down to take a look.

“Oh wow, you did all these yourself?” he said and Yev nodded proudly. “And look, you even drew me taller than your dad in this one.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. There was one picture of Ian and Mickey together, Ian standing a lot taller with _a lot_ of bright red hair and Mickey much shorter with short black hair on top. Standing by their side was Yev, big smile on his face.

“I did your hair red,” he said.

“I know, it’s awesome,” he said.

“He’s got this weird obsession with your hair man,” Mickey said.

“Could say the same about you,” Ian grinned.

“Shut up,” he said. “Shouldn’t be surprised about him though, first thing he ever did was latch onto it.”

“I was having a real bad day until you came along,” Ian said.

He pulled Yev into him and kissed him hard on the cheek.

Mickey didn’t know why he enjoyed watching them together, but for some reason he did.

“I never get a moment alone with him when you’re over,” he said to the kid who just giggled some more and snuggled in closer to Ian. “Jesus, you like him more than me or something?”

“Uh huh,” he giggled and Ian lifted him off the ground.

“Oh, that’s how it is,” he said. “I even need to be here or are you two good?”

“You can go daddy, we can have fun and play with my toys,” he grinned.

Ian laughed and Mickey just gave a big playful sigh.

“You go play with your toys, and we can play after dinner,” Ian said, popping him down again and Yev nodded as he ran back to his room.

“So,” Mickey said, his smirk back on his lips. “Do I get to play with you after dinner?”

Ian laughed. “Well I guess we’ve got to celebrate this somehow.”

“You sound more excited about playing with his fuckin’ hot wheels,” Mickey pouted.

“Are you kidding? Hot wheels are pretty awesome,” he said.

Mickey made a move to punch him in the arm and Ian ducked back with a laugh, lunging in and wrapping his arms around Mickey.

“Calm down,” he said, kissing his forehead. “We’ll settle in, watch the baseball and order take-out… then we can eat out, once we put Yev to sleep.”

“He will never sleep with you here,” Mickey said. “Oh crap he’s gonna want to sleep in bed with us.”

“Hey, so long as he doesn’t pull my hair in his sleep that’s okay,” Ian said, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth.

“Can’t believe it’s been three years with you,” he said, mumbling against his lips.

“Three pretty good years,” Ian said. “Maybe more if you’re lucky.”

“If _I’m_ lucky huh?” he said.

Ian kissed him again. “Come on, game’s about to start.”

“I love you, you know that?” Mickey said quietly, looking up and into his eyes with the same wonder that he always does.

“I guess that makes me the lucky one then, huh?” he said.


End file.
